A Little too Snake like for MissEvans
by Akki Black
Summary: Lily and James were the best of friend. then james plays a trick on Evans, she hate him.know Miss.Evans a DeathEater, James an Auror. Lily gets James courneres but he stunnes her. what sill happen? JP/LE R
1. A Lettor, For Me?

Chapter 1 A Letter for Me?  
  
  
  
"Lily Evans get down her right this minute you are going to be late for soccer practice!" Came a booming voice from the kitchen  
  
"I'm coming. Hold on." Lily said yawning. when can I quite soccer lily kept thinking to herself.  
  
"Lily come on! You sister is going to be late for her early bird classes!" Her mother said running past her door.  
  
Man its always, your sister is so perfect why cant you be like her! Lily thought to her self as she sat up and looked at the clock. 4:50! They expect me to get up that early! What idiots. Lily said falling back onto her bed. "Mom, Dad I Um.. don't feel to good I think I am going to stay home today." Lily said pulling the covers over her and shutting her eyes.  
  
"Oh no you don't little girl you are going to your practice!" Her dad said pulling her out of bed.(Or I should say STEP dad) Her real dad had died or vanished when she was 5 years old.  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming god you don't have to be such a."lily said cutting her self off.  
  
"Such a WHAT?" he said looking at her as tho he could see right threw her.  
  
"GOD GET OFF OF ME! You're not my dad!" Lily said pulling her arm away and running down stairs. "Mom why the hell did you have to Marie such a PRICK!?!" Lily said putting her shoes on and walking out of her house. Who do they think they are? Telling me what to do lily said walking to the side of her house.  
  
"Why hello there Princess, do you need a lift?" Lily turned around and saw a tall skinny boy who looked like he was 15 or 16. "You looked like you could kill someone.. or did you?" the boy said looking at her as tho he had never seen someone of the opposite sex.  
  
'First of all my head is UP HERE, and second of all who are you and what are you doing here?" She said looking at him and then looked at the broom he was caring.  
  
"OH, well I was looking at you head. (most of the time) and I'm Blake. Professor Evens sent me. Well you know all about Hogwarts and Dumbledoor don't ya." He said looking at her and then her legs man she has gorgeous legs  
  
"Um no sorry I don't know about Eveansee what ever or Hogzits." She said looking at him then a tree trying not to make contact with his eyes, but she did anyway. oh good god there gorgeous. she kept thinking.  
  
"Really you don't know about it. Haven't you got your letters? Wow your mom is keeping a lot of things from you. I never would of thought she would not tell you. After you dad being the best wizard and he still is---" "HE IS ALIVE I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!! OH HOW I MISS HIM. HIS HE OK?" Lily said cutting Blake off.  
  
"Ya he's ok I guess. He is at Hogwarts. He will be your head master. That is if you want to go.." Blake said looking at her pleading that she would go.  
  
"Ya I think I will go. But only one problem. I don't have any money. I am like totally broke!" Lily said feeling in her pockets.  
  
"It's ok you have money that you never knew about. Well hop on and we will be at Diagon Ally in less than 2 hours." HE said throwing her a broom and he mounted his. "Come on its not that had. Just say up then mount it and we will be off." He said patting his broom.  
  
Lily walked up to the left side of her broom stuck her hand out and said "UP!" immediately the broom rose and lily hoped on it.  
  
"Wow I never new someone that could just say up the first time and it would fly.. I am thinking about know that you are going to be great!" Blake said as he held her hand and the floated up over the clouds .Both of them were quiet with the occasionally wow and how cool from lily. Finally after about an hour and a half Blake was the first to speak.  
  
"So you never got your letter ay well her ya go." He handed lily a peace of parchment as she read.  
  
Dear Miss. Lily Evans  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been expected into Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry.  
  
Lily froze wow I am going to be a witch. How cool!  
  
*Hey This Is a Pretty Short Chapter well I will see you in the next chapter.* Akki Black 


	2. Diagon Ally and My Daddy

I Just wanted to say tks a lot Lexie for the review it was. Come on please review. If you want to be my beta tell me ( tks now onto the story lol  
  
Chapter 2 Diagon Ally and Daddy  
  
  
  
"Lily hey lils wake up were her." Blake said tapping her on her shoulder.  
  
"What oh ya I'm awake, so were do we go first? I mean it's oh its still 6 in the morning. Not that many stores are going to be open" Lily said yawning.  
  
"Well I think we are going to head in to the Leaky Cauldron and spend the night there, then well goto Gringots the wizard bank, so you can get your money. The after you get you school supplies well go to the Leaky Cauldron Put all your stuff in your trunk then for the next week just roam around Diagon Ally. And the pub. Ill come and get you one the first of September. Remember even tho this will be your first time you aren't going to be a first year. Professor Evans will have you in his office I would think and sort you there. I'm in Griffindoor my self." Blake said as they we coming to a landing on the streets. Walking into the pub Lily saw lots of people the she never seen in her life, and yet she went to London every day.  
  
. A tall man stood up and said "Ahh yes hello Blake oh is this your girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh no just doing work for Mr. Evans." Blake said flashing the old man a smile.  
  
"Are you going to need a room Blake? I expect you and this little lady will be staying her until school starts?" The old man said as he grabbed and old key off of the hook.  
  
"Yes please." Blake said laying his broom down and walked forward to receive the key. "Is it room 9 Mr. Helikink?  
  
"Nope its room 18, the people that were staying in it had a minor situation so they left. The old man said flashing Blake a smile.  
  
"Come along Princess I must take you to your royal chambers." Blake said with sarcasm in his voice. Lily who was paying no attention to Blake, was looking at the pictures on the walls that moved. Suddenly lily was swept off of her feet and was carried up come stairs.  
  
"Here we are my princess, your royal palace." Blake said setting her on the bed. "Go to sleep and I will wake you up when we are to go to Diagon Ally." He said yawning. The room had Single king size bed a couch and a little table. With 3 chairs at it.  
  
"Thank you Blake but you don't really need to do this, you know taking care of me and all" Lily said yawning as she went into the bathroom and changed into a purple silky night gown.  
  
"Ahh its nothing just doing my job" Blake said laying down on the couch. "Night Night my Princess" He said kissing her on her cheek then falling over he fell asleep.  
  
"Night Night my prince in shining armor." Lily whispered as she drifter of to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hey Lily wake up its time to go to Diagon Ally, Come on lily. How do I wake this girl up? COME ON LILY!!! Blake said getting a glass of water and poring it on her.. "MWAHAHAHAH that should wake her up." Blake said laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Wahh.. WHAT THE HELL!!" Om my god what was that for Blake? You could have said lily theirs food or something." Lily said getting up and walking to the bathroom..  
  
"Women" Blake said as he rolled his eyes. "Lily I'm going to be down in the pub. C ya there." Blake said as he walked out of the room. Walking out of the shower Lily went over to the closet and then opened. It. Lily had never seen anything like it. It was like another room but it was full of close. Grabbing an emerald green spaghetti strap and a white skirt lily walked down the stairs. Seeing Blake at the bar lily strode over and taped his shoulder. "Hey do you want to go now?"  
  
Blake turned and starred at her WOW she is gorgeous! "Om ya lets go." He said looking her up and down.  
  
"Ok" Lily said strolling our of the back door of the pub. Looking back at him "Blake you do know my head is up here." Lily said laughing.  
  
"Of course I do." Blake said following her out of the pub. Taking out his want he taped the wall and then suddenly it started to change. "Well Lily Welcome to Diagon Ally. Lily stared in aww. She looked at some of the stores. Olivanders wand shop. Gringots the wizard bank. "So were do you want to go Blake said as the came out of Gringots. "I am going to go and buy you a present for being the princess you are, you can go and buy ever thing else on you list and then well meet in Olivanders.  
  
"Ok see you in awhile." Lily said as she walked to Inkidinks after buying her quills ink and parchment Lily strode out. All of a sudden someone had picked her up and took her into an ally. "Let me down!!" Lily screamed as he finally set her down.  
  
"Ahh we finally meet Miss. Evans." Came a cold voice from under his cloak.  
  
What the Hell do you want with me?" Lily said looking at him like he was a freak. "I don't know any magic I promise! Lily said looking at him in horror.  
  
"I know you don't know magic Lily, Lily said looking at him in horror.  
  
"I know you don't know magic Lily, But I just wanted to ask you, you don't have any family do you. Your sister is soooo perfect and your mom and STEP dad are all fussy fussy over her and never talk or spend time with you? Don't you hate it? The man said sitting down beside here.  
  
"Ya I wish I had a family. hey wait a minute how do you know so much about me?" Lily said looking at him.  
  
"Oh I am sorry I never told you. I'm Voldemart.. Voldemart Evans." The man said looking down on the ground.  
  
"Daddy? Is--that--really--you?" Lily said while tears were coming down her cheek.  
  
"Ya, I had to leave you because some people are after me.. well there are still after me. Well you see I'm am a VERY powerful wizard. But I am not on the good side, Blake was my first DeathEater. He told you that I was a great and powerful man and yes I as I said I am but no in the good way. Will you join me lily after you goto Hogwarts.. become a DeathEater with me and Blake yes I do have many more DeathEaters but we can talk later. So yes or no" Voldemart said holding out his hand.  
  
" Might daddy but I am going to goto Hogwarts first. Ill come to your meetings. See you in a while." Lily said Kissing her daddies cheek.  
  
Walking to Olivanders Blake still want there so after getting her want she want back to the pub and put her stuff in her trunk. And pocketed her want. "Hey Blake where were ya?" Lily said coming up behind him.  
  
` "Oh I was just talking to---" Blake was cut off again by lily and said "Voldemart, ya I know.. I night join him.. well yes I am so Ill see you in a week. Byebye." Lily said as she stroode up and out of the pub and into her room.  
  
*Hey I'm sorry that was a reall short story. Well review please!! Tks Akki Black 


End file.
